


Grief

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Tosh and Owen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Grief  
> Character: Ianto  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Missing Tosh and Owen  
> Spoilers: Exit Wounds  
> Notes: Written for tw100 where the prompt was The Fallen.  
> Disclaimer: The show belongs to its creators and to the BBC . No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

I miss Tosh, whenever we analyse rift activity, when I want to talk about a book I just read, when we need to hack into anywhere.

I miss Owen too, whenever any of us are hurt, when the mood gets too serious and we need to break the tension.

Of course my friends and colleagues meant much more than these few words. Our new staff are great; Max can do anything with a computer and Anna is a great doctor but it's not the same. Not fair on us, not fair on them but that's just the way it is.


End file.
